


Baskets of love

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynette knows a lot of secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baskets of love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/profile)[dreaminglypeach](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/) for the beta. I realised I didn't stuck to the "in the sun" part of the prompt... Sorry...

Along the years she worked in Camelot’s kitchen, Lynette had unofficially been handed the responsibility of preparing the picnic baskets for the court and the knights.

It had started with the young King Uther when he was courting the Lady Ygraine. And now, Lynette was preparing baskets for Prince Arthur and his knights.

Gwaine was a regular. He always asked for three roast chickens and lots of apples. Lynette always wondered what kind of girl could eat so much.

She finally understood the day a blushing Percival came and asked for three roast chickens and an apple pie.

Leon was also coming quite often but in the years the Knight had asked for baskets, Lynette had never managed to guess who he was sharing it with.

An easier guess was about Guinevere. She often asked for a basket full of the best treats for her mistress but never said who Morgana was eating with. As the Lady Morgana didn’t showed any interest in any nobleman or knight, Lynette finally came to the conclusion that Gwen was the lucky one.

In the end, Lynette’s favourite visitor was Merlin. Each spring, when the sun came out, the manservant was there every week to ask for a basket filled with the prince’s favourite dishes. He was always complaining about serving the prince and how badly he was treated but Lynette wasn’t blind and she saw the respect and the devotion behind the rants.

In all these years working in the kitchen and filling baskets, Lynette had learned every knight or noble’s preference. What she hadn’t foreseen, though, was the prince himself coming to the kitchen and asking for a basket filled with dried venison, red cabbage and honey and cinnamon cakes.

Everyone in the kitchens knew these were Merlin’s favourites.


End file.
